


Hey Cas, Remember?

by Angelkissesanddemonsblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Torture, i almost cried writing this fair warning you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkissesanddemonsblood/pseuds/Angelkissesanddemonsblood
Summary: Sam got kidnapped. He won't talk and the angels want information, are willing to deal any amount of pain. Love can be a good way to snap people, but in which way is a very grey area. The strength of these humans is astronomical.





	Hey Cas, Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> You've been given an angst warning.  
> I take requests- please send them to my tumblr (same username lowercase "A")  
> Enjoy crying I guess?

The blood was beginning to dry where ropes had rubbed the skin raw, but the angry burn was nothing when compared to the rage in Sam's eyes. Two suit-clad, high-and-mighty angels stood before him. They had been trying to break his resolve for many hours by this point. Built on hurt and a deep sense of misplacement, Sam was hardly amazed by the simplicity of the torture the two had used. Lucifer had already broken every bone and shredded every muscle while they had bunked together in the cage. Sam was so used to the ache, to waking up in new forms of pain. One hundred and twenty years of mind melting agony, a missing fingernail meant nothing now. All Sam cared about was getting out, if only to find his brother and his angel.

 

 _His angel,_ as if the love he felt for Castiel would change the thorny, awful way they'd left off. It was a point of extreme sorrow for Sam now. He wished he could feel the slow drag of Cas' hands over his shoulders, the soft demand of his lips. Not for a long time now had Sam felt the passion of Castiel's eyes boring into his. If the angels knew about that, they could easily-

"Ahhhhh! Fuck!", new blood flowed from the sliced flesh of his wrist. Hazel eyes shot up to the smirking male angel, willing the grey hair to set on fire. The beat of Sam's heart drowned out whatever angry thoughts the man could muster. 

Brutish in his movement, the angel walked back toward the shadowy part of the room, whispering to another angel, "Euodias, he won't crack, you are aware of this correct?"

"Yes Ephraim, I'm aware that he was tortured in the pits of hell." the voice was deadpan and irritated, "Remember your rank is lesser, and show some respect."

The shuffle of feet could be heard as Ephraim backed down, "Of course Euodias, apologies."

A slim woman, limbs long and slender emerged from the shadow, her face was placated. No emotion showed in the features of the vessel, only the shallow pull of air into her lungs. Euodias tilted her head; eyed Sam as if he were a worm in her vision.  **Of course, that was exactly what he was in the vastness of her memories.** She looked back into the shadows, "Get the other one."

Sam felt panic rise, "What other one?"

"I won't tell you anything! I won't- Sam?" the voice alone had caused Sam's throat to seize, his eyes burned with tears already. Seeing him though, it was much worse. 

"Cas."

Spatters of crimson ran along the side of Castiel's face, more in the canal of his ear, along his jaw. His hair was greasy and messy. Sam almost choked in trying to reply, "Why are you-? What are you-? No!"

For the first time in weeks Sam really fought against the rope holding him down. Splinters caught and stuck in his palms while his nails dug holes into the wood. Nothing happened, just the leisurely roll of a church bell indicating noon hour. The stale air remained still after Sam had stopped fighting, the angels had found his reaction interesting. Having been staring at each other for some time it became quite apparent that the two were attempting to make a decision. They threw Castiel in front of Sam, his face hitting the ground with a crack. Spots appeared in the angels vision, he wasn't going to be able to stand with the way he'd been shackled. Click of the door locking and they were encased in the dimly lit room together. Sam focused on his limp lover, strands of hair curtaining his face. An ache had spread through his heart like a slowly burning candle. 

 

_"Hey Cas, remember how we met?"_

**_"How we met? We met because of Dean being stupid for you Sam."_ **

_"I'm still mad at him for that."_    _an absent chuckle, subtle wrinkles crease Sam's face.  
_

**_"I know, so am I. It was a stupid choice but.."_ **

_"But it was still how this began."_

 

Sam was clenching his jaw like he'd been struck, tears flowing openly down his cheeks, "Hey Cas," his voice cracked and wavered, "remember... remember how we met?"

"How we met?"

Sam startled, shaking slightly in hopes Cas was still listening, "I'm not mad at Dean for that any more. I'm mad at me for ruining what came with it."

"I love you."

Confusion set in Sam's features, a sudden strength came over him. Using everything he had, Sam yanked the arm of the chair from the seat. The knot that held it all down rested on his chest, which was far to simple to untie. Each limb untangled from the lengths. Sam picked Castiel up, placing him back on his feet. The chains holding Cas clanked, "I love you most."

With that Sam kissed him, "When I start yelling, run."

"What?"

Sam had already slammed through the door, rushing downstairs towards the angels. Cas heard yelling and ran, down the stairs, past the body of Ephraim limp and bloody. The door was in sight. The door was- and Sam was struggling beneath Euodias, angel blade so close to his neck, to close, pressing.

_Pressing._

"STOP!"

Sam leaned his head back, hair flopping away from his face. His eyes settled on  _his angel_ , greasy and broken and beautiful. Castiel, angel of the lord. His lips moved, and Castiel heard nothing, nothing but the rush of blood in his ears. Felt nothing but the pain settling deep in his bones.

 

_I love you most._

_And the darkness set in._

_I love you more._

_And the pain of an angel._

_I love you._

_And the lights go out._

_Love._

_And you will die_

_Hand in hand._

_A pool of blood around you._

_Look into his empty, human eyes,_

_you won't see him again._

_Curl into him and kiss his skin_

_one last time._

 

**_Remember how we met?_ **

_Yes Sam._

**_I remember how we met._ **

**_It was painful_ **

**_and how we end is painful too._ **


End file.
